Episode14 Answers
by Cyber69
Summary: This is what I think happened after Episode 13
1. Answers

****

Cybersix

Episode 14: Answers 

****

By: Cyber

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction, and it turned out better as a script than a story, so please go easy on the reviews. Also, I wrote this with the assumptions that Cybersix hadn't told Lucas yet, that her and Adrian are one and the same.

****

Scene: (Inside '**Adrian's**' apartment: Cybersix is sitting on her bed in her Adrian clothes, with her night outfit draped over a chair to dry. She's cleaning and bandaging her wounds, when someone knocks on the door, so gets up to answers it without thinking)

****

Cybersix: (She opens the door) "Lucas!" (She exclaims, with a look of shock) "What are you doing here?" 

****

Lucas: (He grins) "I came to see if **Adrian** was ok, and I guess **he** is!" (Looking at her cloth)

****

Cybersix: (Confused, she looks at her clothes. Realizing her mistake) "Um, ah…" (Panic starts rising inside her)

****

Lucas: "Can I come in?" (He rubs the back of his neck, chuckling at her reaction)

****

Cybersix: "Uh…" (As her eyes dart around the room) "yah, sure, come in." (She closes the door behind him. Babbling) "Lucas, I can explain, and I should, you see Adrian…" (She falters, afraid of his reaction)

****

Lucas: "I know." (Understanding written all over his face)

****

Cybersix: (Shocked and confused) "You do? How?" (Wary of what he thinks he knows)

****

Lucas: (With a smile) "Lori told me how you gave her Adrian's glasses yesterday, so it wasn't hard to put 2 and 2 together and realize you were Adrian. When I didn't see you today, I came to see if you needed any help." (Mumbling) "And to see if you'd even survived." (A look of Concern crosses his face) "You're not hurt are you?"

****

Cybersix: (She smiles at his concern for her) "No, I'm fine, just some scrapes and bruises." 

****

Lucas: (Relieved. He frowns) "You know I'm hurt you felt you couldn't trust me enough to tell me, I thought we were friends!" (He turns away)

****

Cybersix: (A look of hurt wipes the smile from her face) "We are! But it had nothing to do with trust." (She takes a few steps away from him)

****

Lucas: "You know, I would've understood." (He turns back to face her with a look of hurt/sorrow)

****

Cybersix: "I know, it's…" (She turns to hide the tears starting to form in her eyes) "it's just that…" (She stops unsure of how to explain) 

****

Lucas: "What! Tell me." (He walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder)

****

Cybersix: (He takes his hand away as she turns around. With her head down she sighs) "I didn't know how you'd react, and I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship."

****

Lucas: (His face expressionless) "Why tell Lori?"

****

Cybersix: (She looks to the side, her expression sorrowful) "I don't know, I guess to see her reaction when she realized she'd had a crush on a woman the whole time." (She smiles at that, than her expression turns sorrowful again) "Or maybe, deep down I knew she'd tell you, and than if I didn't make it, at least you'd know the truth. I'm sorry Lucas, I didn't think it'd matter, please forgive me!"

****

Lucas: (He puts a hand under her chin to make her look into his eyes) "I already have." (He smiles)

****

Cybersix: (She smiles back) "Thank you!"

****

Lucas: (He takes his hand away and grins mischievously) "You know, you being Adrian answers a lot of questions."

****

Cybersix: (She lifts one eye brow in curiosity) "Oh! How so?"

****

Lucas: (Fighting to keep his face void of expressions, he looks at his hand ticking the reasons off on his fingers as he goes) "Well, for starters there's your reaction to the vial of Sustenance when I first told you about Cybersix, your refusal to explain what your relationship with Cybersix was, your refusal to see a doctor when you got hurt on that field trip we went on, and of course little things here and there that didn't make any sense at the time." (He looks up and smiles at her expression)

****

Cybersix: (Wide-eyed and shocked) "Oh!" (They both chuckle)

****

Lucas: (With a slight frown of curiosity and worry) "So anyway, how did you manage to survive?"

****

Cybersix: (She frowns in memory of the near escape) "Well Data 7 and I"

****

Lucas: (Interrupting) "Data 7's ok isn't he?" (A look of worry crosses his face)

****

Cybersix: (She smiles) "He's fine, he's probably resting at Julian's," (At the look of confusion on Lucas' face) "the street kid I've told you about."

****

Lucas: (Recognition fills his face) "Ah, yes."

****

Cybersix: (Seeing he remembered) "Anyway, we'd just gotten to the exit when the bomb went off, luckily we were on the waterside part of the building and were pushed far enough away to miss most of the debris. We were able to grab a log, that had been thrown into the water from the explosion, and made our way to shore."

****

Lucas: (With a new look of concern) "So what now? I mean, what are you going to do about Sustenance," (A grin forms on his face) "and are you still going to be Adrian?"

****

Cybersix: (Her face void of expressions) "Well, with Von Riechter finally dead, Sustenance is going to run out eventually," (She sees the worry on his face and grins) "but I believe Jose is still alive. I should be ok for awhile, and yes Adrian will be sticking around, if Jose is alive, I'll still have to be careful." (As an after thought) "I just hope Lori hasn't told anybody." (She frowns at that thought)

****

Lucas: (He grins) "I don't think you'll have to worry about Lori."

****

Cybersix: (Confused and curious) "Why's that?"

****

Lucas: "Well think about it! Would you want everybody to know you'd had a crush on a male teacher that was really a woman the whole time? She got appearances to keep up." 

****

Cybersix: (She smiles) "I see your point." (They both chuckle)

****

Lucas: (He turns serious) "Do you think Jose knows how to make Sustenance?

****

Cybersix: (She also turns serious) "Yes, I believe he does. He betrayed Von Riechter, and I don't think he's dumb or reckless enough to do that without some idea of how he was going to keep his troops alive." (They walk over to the window and look out at the damaged city) "I honestly don't think we've seen the last of him or his goons."

To be continued 

Idea's, suggestions, or comments are welcome.


	2. A New Friend

****

Cybersix

Chapter 2: A New Friend

By: Cyber

Authors Note: In this chapter I introduce my fan character SC-3, hope you like her (She's 15). She's almost the same height as Cybersix with the same build, has green eyes, short black hair, a kind personality/attitude, and a special talent. I'll try to get a picture of her but don't count on it too much, I'd have to draw it (I'm pretty good at art) then find out how to put it in my story (help very much appreciated).

Scene: (Early morning in Jose's office. A Techno has just reported that somebody is stealing Sustenance vials, and it isn't Cybersix)

****

Jose: (Standing on his desk, and yelling) "What do you mean there's ANOTHER one?"

****

Techno-1: (He flinches) "There seems to be someone with cyber abilities attacking the Fixed Idea's, and then taking their vials."

****

Jose: (He growls, frustrated) "Do you know WHO it is? Or WHERE they are?"

****

Techno-1: (Trembling) "N…no sir, n…not yet."

****

Jose: (Getting mad) "Then WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? Go and FIND them, and bring them here."

Techno-1: "yes sir." (Runs out the door)

****

Jose: (After the Techno leaves, he jumps off his desk. Pulling at his hair) "Imbeciles! They can't do anything right." (He pauses, thinking) "It must be one of father's renegade creations, but where did it come from? And more importantly, which one is it?" (He grins evilly) "Oh well, with my new plan nearly finished, nothing can stop me from destroying Cybersix." (He laughs maniacally, then leaves the room deep in thought)

Scene: (Later that day, you see Adrian talking to Lucas in the café)

****

Adrian: (Frowning)"You're right Lucas, it's been way to quiet since we've last seen Jose a couple of weeks ago, and it's not like him to just sit around." (He looks out the window)

****

Lucas: (Concerned) "So, are you going to go looking for him?"

****

Adrian: (He smiles) "No, but I was going to visit Julian to see how he's doing, and then see what my brother's been up to." (He looks at Lucas) "So what about you?"

****

Lucas: (A resigned expression on his face, not really looking forward to tonight) "I was going to finish correcting that pop quiz I gave my biology class today, so that I wouldn't have to do it Sunday. You know," (He smiles mischievously) "I can't do it tomorrow, not with the game on."

****

Adrian: (He smiles) "I really don't get you some times," (Then chuckles) "anyway, I should get going," (getting up, he puts some money on the table for his dinner) "I'll talk to you later." (Puts on his coat and leaves)

****

Lucas: (Whispering under his breath, with a worried expression, watching Adrian leave the café) "Be careful, Cybersix."

****

Scene: (Adrian with his hands in his pockets walking down a street)

****

Adrian: (As he passes a back ally, you hear a girl scream followed by deep grunts. While running down the ally) "That sounded like Fixed Idea's!" (Arriving at the scene, he sees a teenage girl, dressed in ragged black shirt and pants, on the ground surrounded by 4 Fixed Idea's and a Techno.)

****

Techno-1: (Pointing to the girl) "Hurry up and grab her you idiots, we have to get back to the mansion before someone sees us."

****

Adrian: (Rushing into the fight) "Leave her alone!" (Punching the nearest one in the face, he than twirls around, elbowing a 2nd in the gut, and manages to high kick the Techno in the side of the head, before they even manage to react. Doing a flip over the 4th, who's started running towards him, he twists in mid-air and kicks it into the 1st. #5 manages to grab him from behind while #2 moves forward with his arm pulled back for a punch. So he flips over #5 to land on it's shoulders, kicking #2 in the chin on his way, and rams his fist into the back of #5's neck, effectively deactivating it) "One down." (By now the techno's back up)

****

Techno-1: (On his hands and knees, trying to get up, shouting) "What are you waiting for? Get him!" (He points towards Adrian)

****

Adrian: (Jumping behind the Techno, he puts his elbow hard into it's spine, leaving behind a pile of clothes, He quickly moves to the remaining three that are starting to get up again, and turns them each into a bright flash of green light) "Well, so much for my quiet evening!" (He grins. After picking up the vials, He then turns to the girl, and kneels beside her with a worried expression) "Are you ok?" 

****

Girl: (She tries to get up) "…uh…" (She falls back with a grunt, evidently in a lot of pain)

****

Adrian: (Seeing cuts and bruises and evidence of broken ribs) "Whoa, easy there, your hurt." (He looks into amazingly green eyes) "I should get you to a hospital."

****

Girl: (She shuts her eyes against the pain, and gasping for air) "No! No hospital…please, you've got… to help me…Cybersix." (She coughs)

****

Adrian: (taking a quick breath as he pulls back, wide-eyed with shock) "What are you talking about? Who's Cybersix?"

****

Girl: (With a smile) "I know your…Cybersix, I can…read minds." (She coughs some more)

****

Adrian: (Frowning in suspicion) "Who are you? What do you want? And how do I know I can trust you?"

****

Girl: (Sadness shows on her face) "I'm the last…of a secret series…called the Special Cyber's…I've been…on my own…since Von Reichter…decided to terminate…us." (She coughs, wincing in pain)

****

Adrian: (His face softens with understanding) "Take it easy, you can tell me later, right now we need to get you taken care of."

****

Girl: (She smiles)

****

Adrian: (He picks her up) "Hang on." (And looking around, jumps up onto the nearest roof, and heads for his apartment)

****

Scene: (Inside Adrian's apartment, Cybersix puts the girl on her bed then goes to take off her disguise and get into something comfortable)

****

Cybersix: (Coming back into the room with a bunch of bandages and stuff to clean the wounds) "We'll tape your ribs first than check to make sure you don't have any other broken bones, and after that we'll clean those cuts, sound go to you?"

****

Girl: (She just nods)

****

Cybersix: (After tapping the girl's ribs, and while wrapping the sprained ankle) "Now you already know my name so, what's yours?" (Cybersix then starts cleaning and bandaging the girls cuts) 

****

Girl: (With a disgusted look) "The **designation **Von Reichter gave me is: SC-3, it means Special Cyber number 3." (She smiles, then winces as she accidentally moves the wrong way) "But you can call me Amanda." (Gets into some pajamas with Cybersix's help, then sits back down on the bed)

****

Cybersix: (Looking into her startling green eyes) "Okay, Amanda," (She smiles, standing up) "you'll sleep here tonight and I'll take the couch." (Seeing Amanda was about to object, she frowns) "I'll not have you damage your ribs and that ankle any more by sleeping on the couch, so no arguments." (She smiles again to take away the harshness of her words) "Now, tomorrow we can talk more, but right now you need to sleep. The bathroom's just over there if you need it," (She points in the direction while helping Amanda into bed) "and I'll be over there if you need me," (She points to the couch) "ok? Good! Now, good night." (She closes the door then grabs a blanket and pillow from the closet and lies down on the couch)

****

Amanda: (She smiles) "Good night."

****

Scene: (Next day, about 11 o'clock, in Jose's lab, you see him typing out some sort of computer program)

****

Jose: (He stops typing) "Finished, now I just need one more thing to be able to implement my plan" (He grins evilly, then frowns as you hear a door close) "Report!"

****

Techno-2: (Trembling) "We found their clothes in a back ally sir, but there wasn't any vials."

****

Jose: (Pulling at his hair in anger) "ARGH…They must have run into Cybersix or that other one." (Calming down, he turns to the Techno) "Have the Fixed Idea's ready to go by noon, we're going into town." 

****

Techno-2: "Yes sir." (He leaves)

Scene: (Earlier that morning in Cybersix's bedroom, you see Amanda waking up and can hear someone cooking in the kitchen. There's a knock on the door)

****

Amanda: (Sitting up with some difficulty) "Come in."

****

Cybersix: (Entering the room with a tray of food and a crutch, smiling) "I thought you'd be hungry when you woke up so I made you breakfast, and I brought you a crutch to use." (She leans the crutch against the bed and the puts the tray on the nightstand) "Here, you eat while I find you something to ware for today, and when you're done you can get changed, and then we can talk." (She leaves)

****

Amanda: (She takes the plate of food off the tray and starts eating the bacon and eggs, at the same time looking around the room)

****

Cybersix: (Walks back into the room a few minutes later with some clothes) "Here, they may be too big but they should do for now." (She gives them to Amanda)

****

Amanda: (Putting the plate back on the tray, she taking the clothes and puts them under her arm) "Thank you." (She then grabs the crutch and goes into the bathroom)

****

Cybersix: (She takes the tray into the kitchen, then comes back and makes the bed. By the time she' finished, Amanda comes back out in a gray long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black jeans, that are too big) "How do they fit?"

****

Amanda: (She smiles) "They'll do for now."

****

Cybersix: (She leads Amanda over to the couch and sits down) "Now you mentioned you're the last of your series and have been on your own for awhile. Do you mind telling me about it?" (She looks questionably at Amanda)

****

Amanda: (She sits down beside Cybersix) "Most of what I know, I know because I read it from someone's mind or I was told, the rest I had to find out on my own." (She looks away for a second then turns back) "My brothers and sisters and I came out of our tanks at about age five. There was only 500 of us in our series, we were created to be like the Cybers but stronger, faster, and with more agility, but also more obedient, in other words his perfect worriers, so he wouldn't need as many of us to take over the world." (She snorts in disgust) "Something must have gone wrong though, because according to him we were exactly like the Cybers, same strength, speed, and disobedience, with one exception, each one of us had developed a special talent after the first year. SC-1 could go through walls but SC-500 could melt things, I developed the ability to read minds. I was also different in the fact that my eyes, out of all 500 SC's, are the only ones that are green. Anyway, after the second year of our lives, in which we were trained to be solders, I guess Von Reichter didn't think our unexpected talents outweighed the fact that we were weaker and slower then he had designed us to be, and just as disobedient as the Cyber's were. He considered us failures, and gave the order for the complete termination of the series. I'm now the only one left, I don't even have a sibling in another body like you do." (At this she starts to cry) 

****

Cybersix: (She puts her arm around Amanda) "You've got me now." (At Amanda's confused and startled expression) "You said Von Reichter created the SC series after the Cyber design right?" (Amanda nods, still confused) "Then in a way we're cousins and that would make Data 7 a cousin of yours too."

****

Amanda: (Realization donning) "Oh!"

****

Cybersix: (Frowning in curiosity) "So how did you manage to escape and survive this long?"

****

Amanda: "Well, during the two years I was in one of Von Reichter's labs the Techno, T-2301, would spend more time with me then any one of my other 9 brothers and sisters she had to take care of. She would read and talk with me in her spare time, about the world outside and when I developed the ability to read minds, she taught me how to control it. When we found out what Von Reichter was going to do, she made arrangements for me to go live with a nice family, far away from Von Reichter, with a bag of Sustenance vials. I don't know how she covered the fact that I was missing but nobody came after me when my brothers and sisters were terminated." (She pauses) "So I lived with the Montros's for 6 years, until there was a car accident and they were killed on their way to pick me up from school. I was then sent to live in an orphanage and after a few months they found me a new home. Somehow my foster parents accidentally found out I had super human strength, by then I had to go hunting for Sustenance, and when I leant they were planing to put me in the circus as a freak show I ran away. As soon as I could, I grabbed the things I'd most need and got as far away from them as I could. I've been living off the streets since then, moving from place to place, not daring to stay in one place too long. Then a week ago I was passing through a near by town and heard about all the weird things that have been happening here and I knew Von Reichter was involved, and realized that I could stock up on Sustenance here. It wasn't until I got into town that I learnt about a mysterious woman of the night with super human strength and speed, protecting the city. Then last night I ran into that group of Fixed Idea's, I didn't notice the Techno in the background, so it was when I read his thoughts that I got distracted and was overwhelmed. I was able to find out that it was a renegade Cyber protecting the city from Von Reichter's creations, from the Techno when I read his mind, because for a second he thought I was you. You arrived just as they had me down for the count, and it was after you defeated them, that I realized you were this Cyber, the mysterious woman of the night I had heard about and knew you could help me." (She looks at Cybersix with a worried expression) "You should also know, I found out Jose has a new plan to destroy you, and it's going to be soon." 

****

To Be Continued

****

Authors Note: Sorry about the battle scene, it's hard to write it in script form, anyway please review and if you have any suggestions of what Jose's master plan is going to be, email at turtles30@hotmail.com. 


	3. Jose's New Plan

****

Cybersix

Chapter 3: Jose's New Plan

By Cyber

****

Author's Note: Here's chapter 3, enjoy. Please review

Scene: (It's Saturday morning, inside Adrian's apartment, Amanda and Cybersix are sitting on the couch talking)

****

Cybersix: (Looking out the window on the other side of the room, her face expressionless) "So what are you going to do now?" (She looks at Amanda)

****

Amanda: (Despairingly) "I don't know, I'd like to go back to school but they'd ask a bunch of questions, who I am, where I'm from," (Getting angry) "what am I going to tell them? That I'm a runaway creation of a dead man, with super human strength and speed? I don't think so." (She slumps lower into the couch, no longer angry) "And plus, I don't have any money or anywhere to stay, and there's always the need for Sustenance even though I don't need it as often as you do." 

****

Cybersix: (With a frown of curiosity) "Why not stay in Meridianna? With Jose around, there's lots of Sustenance." (She pauses for a moment, thoughtful) "You could stay with me and I could help you get into Meridianna high, since I teach there, it shouldn't be to hard." (She shrugs) "I know my place is small but it could fit another person for awhile, until you can find somewhere better, and you could get a job to earn some money."

****

Amanda: (She looks up at Cybersix surprised, hope rising) "Really! You'd do all that for me?" (She frowns, suspicion taking over) "Why? What could you possibly gain from helping me?"

****

Cybersix: (Quietly but firmly) "A friend." (She smiles in challenge) "So what do you say? Are you willing to try it?"

****

Amanda: (She smiles, gratified) "Yes, I'd appreciate that a lot, but how will I repay you?" 

****

Cybersix: (She frowns, thinking) "Lets see, for now staying out of trouble, perhaps helping me deal with Jose, and if you feel that's not enough then you can find something." (She looks at the clothes she lent Amanda then grins) "Right now we should get you a proper set of clothes, we can think of what we'll tell the school, later." 

****

Amanda: (Extremely happy, she gets up. With her accelerated healing, her ankle is only sore.) "What are we waiting for? Lets go!" (As an after thought) "What do I call you when you're not in disguise? I mean, I can't go around calling you Cybersix during the day."

****

Cybersix: (Thinking) "Well, How about Cyb? It's still my name and if anyone asks, we can say it's short for Cyble." (She looks questionably at Amanda)

****

Amanda: (She grins) "Sounds good." (Curious) "So where are we going?" 

****

Cybersix: (Getting up, she grins) "The market." (After grabbing their jackets, Amanda using one of Cybersix's, they leave)

****

Scene: (It's after noon. Outside a weapons shop you see an army truck stop and a group of Fixed Idea's jump out)

****

Jose: (He gets out of the truck then walks into the store with 3 Fixed Idea's behind him. He grins evilly at the shop owner, a middle aged man) "I'm here to relieve you of your merchandize." 

****

Owner: (Frowning in anger) "I don't think so kid."

****

Jose: (Starting to growl) "I am NOT a KID." (He signals the Fixed Idea's) "Grab the weapons and ammo."

****

Owner: (He discreetly pushes a button under the counter, his expression turns to fright as he sees the strength of the Fixed Idea's when they start smashing things)

****

Jose: (Hearing sirens outside) "Time to go!" (He runs back to the truck and gets in, the 3 Fixed Idea's right behind him with their arms full of weapons)

****

Scene: (It's noon, Cybersix, dressed in black jeans and a loose fitting black long sleeve shirt, and Amanda, changed into a new set of black jeans and a dark green long sleeve shirt, are walking out of a store in the market, with a bag each)

****

Cybersix: (She looks questionably at Amanda) "You want some lunch? I know a café that has some good food."

****

Amanda: (She smiles) "That would be nice" (They head towards the café. Arriving at the café a few minutes later, they enter)

****

Cybersix: (She heads for her usual table and surprised, sees Lucas) "Lucas! I thought you were watching the game today."

****

Lucas: (Surprised at hearing Cybersix's normal voice instead of her Adrian voice, he turns around to look at her and is shocked again when he sees there's someone else with her) "Hay, um…" (He stops unsure of what to call her. He clears his throat then continues) "My TV decided to go on the fritz today so I came here to watch the game while having some lunch but it's not on yet. What are you doing here? And who's your friend?" (He gestures towards Amanda)

****

Cybersix: (Smiling as she takes a seat, she indicates for Amanda to seat herself also) "This is Amanda," (She smiles mischievously) "you could say she's my cousin, and we're here to have some lunch after having done some shopping." (She laughs softly at Lucas's bewilderment)

****

Lucas: (Frowning in confusion) "Cousin? Hun?" (He looks at Amanda then back at Cybersix, not understanding) "But I thought…"

****

Cybersix: (Amused at his confusion) "Yes, she's going to be going to Meridianna high and will be staying with me for awhile." (Getting him even more confused. Finally she gives in) "We met last night, but she's still like a cousin of mine, just in a different way."

****

Lucas: (Still confused but starting to get the idea) "You mean she's like you, with the…"

****

Cybersix: (cutting him off) "Yes, in more than one way, I'll tell you about that later." (She looks him hard in the eyes. She then turns to the waitress who just arrived) 

****

Waitress: (A pad of paper in one hand and a pen in the other) "Can I get you anything?"

****

Cybersix: "Yes, I'd like a cup of coffee and a chicken burger please." (She looks towards Amanda)

****

Amanda: (Unsure of what to get) "I'll have the same as her minus the coffee please."

****

Lucas: (Pointing to his cup) "Can I get a refill?"

****

Waitress: "Ok," (She leaves, then comes back with Cybersix's coffee and Lucas' refill) "it'll be a few minutes for the food." (She then moves on to another table)

****

Cybersix: (She looks at Lucas) "I was wondering if you'd help me get Amanda into Meridianna high, she's missed a couple of years but I think she'd be able to survive high school." (Her and Amanda exchange glances then chuckle at the private joke. She then lowers her voice) "There's also the problem with certain things that must remain a secret."

****

Lucas: (He frowns in thought) "Right well, they'll want her previous school records, medical records, which could cause some problems," (He glances towards Cybersix and she nods) "and to talk to any parents or legal guardians."

****

Amanda: (With a look of hopelessness) "I knew it was to good to be true."

****

Lucas: (He rushes to reassure her) "Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't help or that it couldn't be done, I'm just saying it's not going to be easy." 

****

Amanda: (Hope on her face) "So, you'll help?"

****

Lucas: (Looking at both Amanda and Cybersix) "Of course I'll help." 

****

Cybersix: (Relieved and gratified) "Thank you Lucas." (The waitress arrives with their food and puts the plats on the table) "Thank you." (They all start to eat except Lucas who's already eaten)

****

Lucas: (Taking a pad of paper and a pen out of his coat) "Ok, lets start with the basics, first and last name, address, phone number, parents/guardians info, and grade level." (He looks at Amanda)

****

Amanda: (She stops eating) "Well, my first name's Amanda, the address/phone number would be the same as Adrian's," (She sees Lucas' surprised glance towards Cybersix) "the parent/guardian info Adrian would have to fill in, but my last name and grade are debatable." (She takes another bit out of her burger and looks at Cybersix)

****

Cybersix: (Thoughtful) "Why not use Montros as your last name? You're already familiar with it and it's unlikely they'll do an in-depth search." (She looks to Lucas for confirmation)

****

Lucas: (A little confused) "Right, it'd take way too much time and it's unlikely they'd have a reason to."

****

Cybersix: (She turns back to Amanda) "As for your school record and what grade well, from what you told me I'm guessing the last grade you completed was 8, and about half of grade 9, right?" (Amanda nods) "Well, we could get those records and than have the school test you to see how much you know/remember, and then figure out what level you're at from there. I'd say you're probably at a grade 10 level, that would put you in our classes," (She indicates Lucas and herself) "and we'll be able to help if you have trouble keeping up, right?" (She looks at Lucas)

****

Lucas: (Confused but still following) "Right."

****

Cybersix: (She smiles) "Though I doubt that will be a problem in your case." (Amanda also smiles)

****

Lucas: (Now seriously confused) "What do you mean?"

****

Cybersix: (Trying to appear serious) "Never mind, it's a long story." (She turns thoughtful again) "Now what are we going to do about your medical records? Do you remember what your family did about that?" (She looks questionably at Amanda)

****

Amanda: (Thinking hard) "No, sorry." (She shrugs)

****

Lucas: (A little annoyed at being left out) "Well, what did you do?" (He turn's towards Cybersix)

****

Cybersix: (Surprised) "Well, I gave as little info as I could then avoided situations where that information might be needed." (She shrugs) "I don't know if that'd work for Amanda though."

****

Lucas: (Thoughtful) "It might." (He glances at the TV) "Yeah! Games on."

****

Cybersix: (Getting some money out and putting it on the table, she then turns to Amanda) "We should go, there's some stuff we half to do before tonight." (She gets up and grabs her coat. Leaving, she waves to Lucas) "See you later Lucas."

****

Lucas: (Without taking his eyes off the TV he waves and mumbles) "Yeah see ya."

****

Cybersix: (Outside she turns to Amanda as they start walking) "Once he starts watching a game almost nothing gets through to him." (She smiles)

****

Amanda: (After a few minutes of walking they turn a corner) "What's with the crowd?" (She tries to see what's going on)

****

Cybersix: (She frowns) "I don't know but whatever it is it's not good." (She points out the cop car) "Lets get a closer look." (As they get to the front of the crowd you see the owner talking to the cop)

****

Owner: (In mid-explanation) "…bending metal like it was rubber. Look what they did to my shop!" (He gestures behind him) "Anyway, when they heard the sirens, the kid giving orders and those big guys took off with everything they could carry." (He looks helplessly at the cop)

****

Cybersix: (Frowning and mumbling to herself) "What are you up to Jose?" (To Amanda) "Come on, there's someone we're going to pay a visit to tonight." (They both leave)

****

Scene: (Later, just after dark, you see 2 forms moving across the rooftops)

****

Amanda: (Dressed in a 2 piece leather outfit that looks black but is actually dark green, jumping from roof to roof beside Cybersix) "So how are we going to find Jose?"

****

Cybersix: (Frowning) "We look for explosions, Techno's or Fixed Idea's." (They both hear an explosion come from behind them, they turn around and head towards the explosion)

****

Amanda: (They stop on a roof across the street from the bank that's being robed by Jose and his goons) "I can see 10 Fixed Idea's and a Techno beside the truck." (She looks at Cybersix)

****

Cybersix: (Scanning the scene) "Jose and some more Fixed Idea's are probably in the bank." (She nods to Amanda. Staying to the shadows they silently dispatch a Fixed Idea each then move onto the next)

****

Jose: (Sitting on the shoulder of a Fixed Idea, he sees Cybersix take out one of his Fixed Idea's) "GET HER!" (All at once weapons start firing at Cybersix and the Fixed Idea's start attacking)

****

Amanda: (Unnoticed she moves to get behind Jose, who has only one Fixed Idea with him, while Cybersix is dogging rockets and bullets at the same time as fighting the other Fixed Idea's)

****

Jose: (Grinning evilly) "Now it's time to destroy you once and for all Cybersix!" (He grabs the weapon strapped to his back, getting ready to fire)

****

Amanda: (Seeing Jose ready his new weapon she reads his mind to find out what it is, not recognizing it. Horror spreads through her as she finds out what it does. Rushing forward, she rams into the Fixed Idea putting him off balance and sending Jose flying just as he soot's, making him hit one of his own men)

****

Cybersix: (Having dogged the weapons fire and dispatched about 8 Fixed Idea's with Data 7's help, who had shown up just after Jose and his goons had started attacking her, she takes a short breather around a corner. Mumbling to herself) "Where's Amanda?" (She turns when she hears Jose scream and sees him flying though the air, then she sees Amanda run after Jose)

****

Jose: (He hits a wall then slumps to the ground, his weapon on the ground a few feet from him. He rubs his head) "Owww!" (He looks up and sees Amanda running towards him. He gets up and runs, seeing almost all of his men gone. Screaming) "LETS GET OUT OF HERE!" (Followed by the remaining Fixed Idea's and Techno's)

****

Amanda: (Being careful not to get any of the chemicals on herself, she smashes the weapon. She then turns to go help Cybersix)

****

Cybersix: (After quickly picking up all the vials of Sustenance they jump up onto the roof of a near-by building just as the cops arrive. She turns to Amanda after reassuring Data 7 that she was a friend) "What was that weapon you smashed?"

****

Amanda: (She looks into Cybersix eyes, her face void of expression) "The weapon contained a chemical that would've made the Sustenance in our bodies turn into a poison if we got hit." 

****

Cybersix: (She shivers, as the possibility of what could've happened, sinks in. Worried) "Do you know if there's more?"

****

Amanda: "When I read his mind to find out what that weapon was, I also found out that it was a prototype. Hopefully he won't try to make another one." (She shudders)

****

Cybersix: (Relieved a little) "Thank you." (She smiles, then they turn and head back to the apartment with Data 7 following) 

****

To Be Continued


	4. First Day Back at School

****

Cybersix

Chapter 4: First Day Back at School

By Cyber

****

Author's Note: Thank you Ptah Aegyptus for letting me use some of the names you made up, they just sound right, and thank you LadyDeath for helping me with this chapter. And just so you know, the #'s I give to the Techno's and students is only so that you know which one it is, it's not their actual #. Well here's Chapter 4, please R&R

****

Scene: (It's Sunday morning in Jose's office. 3 Techno's are lined up in front of him, at attention)

****

Jose: (Standing on his desk looking mad, he points to the Techno on his right) "Make arrangements for everyone to go back to the compound." 

****

Techno-3: (He's confused but hides it) "Yes, sir."

****

Jose: (He turns to the Techno on his left) "Organize some Fixed Idea's to pack up all the weapons, lab tools and anything else you can, for shipping."

****

Techno-4: (Also confused about what's going on) "Yes, sir."

****

Jose: (Turning to the last Techno in front of him) "I want you to pack up **all** the Sustenance you can find."

****

Techno-5: (Fighting not to gasp) "Yes, sir."

****

Jose: (Speaking to all 3 Techno's, frowning) "I don't want anything that Cybersix can use left behind. DISMISSED." (After all 3 Techno's have hurriedly left, he starts pacing on his desk, thinking) "Father should of left _something_ I can use at the compound." (He stops pacing and grins evilly) "Maybe Cybersix and her new friend will die from Sustenance deprivation while I'm gone." (He laughs evilly, then frowns deep in thought) "I wonder what series she's from?" (He shrugs) "I'll have to check father's files when I get to the compound." (He jumps down off the desk and leaves)

****

Scene: (It's Sunday evening, just as the suns going down, at the docks where Julian lives)

****

Yashimoto: (He pulls up at Julian's place on his 3 wheeler. He gets off the bike and walks over to the boat Julian lives in) "Ikikko! It's time to go." (He takes off his helmet)

****

Julian: (Walking onto the deck with Ikikko, they're both laughing) "See you another time Ikikko." (He waves)

****

Ikikko: (She gets off the boat, runs over to her brother and hugs him, she then turns around to face Julian) "Bye Julian." (She waves back)

****

Yashimoto: (Smiling he gently pushes Ikikko towards the bike) "I'll be right there." (He turns to Julian, obviously worried about something) "Julian?"

****

Julian: (Confused and curious as to what Yashimoto's worried about) "Ya?"

****

Yashimoto: (Thoughtful) "When you see Cybersix, tell her to come see me."

****

Cybersix: (She just finished landing after jumping from the roof of the warehouse on the other side of the docks, Amanda and Data 7 are right behind her. She walks over to Yashimoto and Julian) "What for?"

****

Yashimoto: (He whirls around at the voice and sees Cybersix) "Cybersix!" (He sighs in relief)

****

Julian: (Jumping down from the boat, he runs over to Data 7 and hugs him) "Data 7, my buddy" (Data 7 purrs loudly in response)

****

Yashimoto: (Seeing Amanda he frowns in suspicion) "Who's your friend?"

****

Cybersix: (She smiles and gestures for Amanda to move forward) "This is Amanda. Amanda, this is Julian, Yashimoto, and his little sister." (She gestures to each in turn)

****

Amanda: (She smiles and shakes Julian's offered hand then bows to Yashimoto and Ikikko, who'd come back over to the boat when Cybersix arrived) "Hi, it's nice to meet all of you."

****

Cybersix: (Turning back to Yashimoto frowning) "You wanted to see me?"

****

Yashimoto: (Looking grim) "Yes, ever since Jose kidnapped Julian and Ikikko, I've kept tabs on him." (At Cybersix's worried look, he puts up his hands to console her) "Discreetly, I assure you. Well today I found out that he and his remaining men are going somewhere in the Amazon jungle, and they're taking _everything_ with them that they can."

****

Amanda: (Frowning thoughtfully at Cybersix) "Why would he be going back to the compound?"

****

Cybersix: (Also frowning thoughtfully, she looks at Amanda) "I'm not quite sure but it can't be good."

****

Yashimoto: (Surprised) "You know where he's going?"

****

Cybersix: (Looking grim she turns back to Yashimoto) "Ya, he's going home," (She harrumphed) "if you can call it that." (At his confused look) "It's where Von Reichter created us, it's also where Von Reichter kept all his notes, files, and gadgets that he used, in short it's his master lab." (Her eye's take on a distant look) "It's in a secluded part of the jungle so it's nearly impossible to get to unless you have super human powers or some really advanced technology." (She focuses back on Yashimoto) "On top of that Von Reichter put in his own security system that not even one of his own creations would be able to get passed uninvited."

****

Yashimoto: (Shocked and surprised) "Whoa! Talk about paranoid! Anyway I thought you should know."

****

Cybersix: (She smiles grateful) "Thank you, I really appreciate it." 

****

Yashimoto: (He smiles back) "Well, we'll see you around, Take care." (He turns and leads Ikikko over to the 3 wheeler. They put on their helmets, get on the bike then drive away)

****

Cybersix: (Pushing that puzzling problem to the side for now, she turns to Julian) "So, how have you been Julian?"

****

Julian: (Still petting Data 7, he looks up at Cybersix) "Good. I got a job at the market." (He grins)

****

Cybersix: (She smiles) "That's good to hear." (She crouches down then frowns at him) "Now I want you to promise me you won't go snooping around trying to find out what Jose's up to."

****

Julian: (Making a face) "You never let me do anything fun." (Cybersix just crosses her arms and looks at him. Putting his hands up in surrender) "Ok, I promise."

****

Cybersix: (She frowns at him a moment longer then smiles) "Good. I'll see you later Julian." (She gets up then looks at Data 7) "Are you coming?" (Data 7 shakes his head) "Ok, see you later than." (With that she turns around and jumps to the roof of the warehouse, Amanda right behind her)

****

Scene: (Monday morning, at the end of 2nd class, about 10:15 am, in Tilman's office)

****

Mr. Tilman: (Closing a folder on his desk and clasping his hands together he look up at Amanda, sitting across from him on the other side of his desk) "Well, with your test results and Mr. Seidelman's recommendation, we've decided to put you in with the grade 10's. You'll have to do some extra work to catch up on what you missed of course, but I believe you'll do fine." (He smiles then leans back and opens a desk drawer and pulls a piece of paper out of a different folder) "Here's your schedule for the rest of the year." (He hands it over to her) "Your next class is up stairs with Mr. Seidelman, in room 215." (He gets up and walks over to the door, opens it, then turns back to face her) "Have a nice day miss Montros."

****

Amanda: (She gets up and smiles) "Thank you." (She leaves, taking her things with her. The bell rings just as she gets up stairs and the hallways fill with kids going to their next class. After having been pushed and shoved by passing students, she finds room 215, after the second bell, and knocks on the door)

****

Adrian: (He walks over to the door and opens it, literature book in one hand, then hands her the book smiling and walks back to the front of the class) "I'd like to introduce a new student, Miss Amanda Montros." (He gestures for her to enter and take a seat, then continues with the class) "Please open your books to page 185 and read the story silently to yourselves." (He sits down at his desk and starts writing something)

****

Amanda: (Taking a seat in the back of the class, she puts her stuff down, opens the book given to her to page 185 and starts reading)

****

Adrian: (The bell rings for lunch. Raising his voice over the noise) "I want a 100 word report on what you just read for tomorrow." (As Amanda walks by) "Meet you by the office doors after school?"

****

Amanda: (She stops and turns to face him and smiles) "Sure."

****

Adrian: (He grins) "Try not to get into trouble."

****

Amanda: (Faking shock and hurt) "Me in trouble?" (Her and Adrian start to laugh. Calming down) "She you later." (She waves then leaves and heads to her locker to get her lunch. Sitting down at an empty table outside under a tree, she starts eating her lunch)

****

Lori: (She walks up to the table Amanda's at and sits down. Curious) "So, how do you know Mr. Seidelman?"

****

Amanda: (She looks up perplexed, her mouth full) "Hmm?"

****

Lori: (She frowns) "I saw you talking to him after class like you were old buddies."

****

Amanda: (She swallows, thinking quickly) "He was a friend of my parents, and helped me get into this school."

****

Lori: (She lifts one eyebrow in confusion) "Was a friend?"

****

Amanda: (She waves the question aside) "Long story. Anyway he's like family to me."

****

Lori: (She leans forward and lowers her voice) "So you know?"

****

Amanda: (It's her turn to be perplexed) "Know what?" (She chuckles) "That he has almost no social life?" 

****

Lori: (She leans back) "Never mind." (Changing the subject) "So, what classes do you have this afternoon?"

****

Amanda: (She frowns in thought) "Um." (She pulls her schedule out of her backpack) "Let's see…Biology, Phys Ed, and Math," (She looks up at Lori) "you?"

****

Lori: (She smiles) "Same. By the way I'm Lori Anderson." (She puts her hand out)

****

Amanda: (She smiles and shakes it) "I'm Amanda."

****

Lori: (Getting up) "Look, I've got to go but I'll see you in class." (She smiles apologetically then leaves)

****

Amanda: (Frowning, she watches Lori walk across the school's field and meet up with 3 guy's. She shrugs and turns back to her lunch)

****

Scene: (It's the first class after lunch, Amanda is in Lucas' Biology class just down the hall from Adrian's classroom)

****

Lucas: (Placing a box on his desk and leaning his arm on it while standing beside his desk) "Ok, today we'll be examining frogs," (The class groans. He waits a second then raises his voice to be heard over the noise) "because later this week we'll be dissecting them." (He smiles at their grumbles) "Everyone grab a partner and come get a frog." 

****

Lori: (Leaning towards Amanda) "Come on I'll be your partner." (They head towards Lucas at the front of the class)

****

Lucas: (He moves his arm to open the box as students start coming up to the front of the class for their frog, but his sleeve caches on the corner of the box. The box tips and falls off the edge of the desk and frogs start jumping out of the now open box)

****

Girl-1: (She was right in front of the open box when it fell and got frogs in her hair, in her arms, and all around her) "EEEEEKKK!!!! Get them off! GET THEM OFF." (She throws up her arms to get the frogs off, sending them in all directions, at the same time she starts dancing around the classroom, stepping on some frogs as she goes)

****

Girl-2: (Having been the partner of girl-1, she also got frogs all over her) "AAHHHH!!" (She runs in the opposite direction of her friend, also flailing her arms, trying to get away from the frogs)

****

Boy-1: (He jumps out of the way of girl-1, laughing) "Cool! Free for all." (He grabs a frog and throws it at another guy across the room) "Hay James! Catch."

****

James: (He looks up just in time to get the frog in the face) "Uh!" (The frog falls to the floor) "I'll get you for that Dan!" (He grabs a different frog and throws it back, missing Dan and hitting some one else)

****

Boy-2: (Looking around annoyed) "Who threw that?" (He sees James and throws the frog back, starting a war when he hits the wrong person)

****

Lucas: (Grabbing the frogs he can and putting them back into the recovered box. The girls are running around the classroom screaming, the boys are throwing them everywhere, kids are bumping into each other, and on top of that the frogs themselves are jumping here there and everywhere. Trying to get control over the class) "Everybody sit down." (A frog goes flying pass his head and hits the black board then slowly slides down)

****

Adrian: (He walks into the classroom and just misses getting hit by a flying frog. He frowns) "What's going on in here?" (He walks over to Lucas)

****

Lucas: (He sees Adrian, then ducks as another frog comes flying towards him) "Things sort of got out of control." (He smiles lopsidedly)

****

Adrian: (Sarcastically) "You think!" (He dodges a screaming girl. Raising his voice to be heard) "Everybody OUT! And leave the frogs." (You hear boys grumble as they pass)

****

Lucas: (He starts picking up frogs) "Thanks, I owe you."

****

Amanda: (She closes the door then helps catch the frogs that are still alive. She turns to look at Lucas curiously, when all the moving frogs are back in the box) "Is your class always like this?" 

****

Lucas: (He wipes his forehead with his sleeve after closing the box, leaving frog slime on his forehead) "No." (He laughs) "It's usually calmer than this."

****

Adrian: (Walking to the door he smiles, suppressing a laugh at Lucas' appearance) "That's debatable, anyway I've got to get ready for my next class, see you two later." (He waves then leaves)

****

Lucas: (Looking at the frog guts and slime all over the classroom, he grimaces) "I better clean this up before the janitor sees it or he'll kill me." (He looks at Amanda and frowns) "What class do you have next?"

****

Amanda: (She grabs her bag and books from on top of the filling cabinet where she'd put them when the frogs started flying) "Phys Ed." (She looks at his forehead and smiles) "You might want to look in a mirror." 

****

Lucas: (He grabs a piece of metal and looks in it, then rummages in his desk for something. Taking out a clean rag he wipes his face) "Thanks." (He smiles then gestures for her to precede him out of the class) "I'll show you where the gym is, it's on the way to the janitors anyway." (He shrugs then starts walking down the hall)

****

Amanda: (They arrive at the gym a few minutes later. She smiles gratefully) "Thank you Mr. Amato."

****

Lucas: (He starts walking down the hall) "It's nothing, see you later Amanda" (He waves over his shoulder)

****

Amanda: (She opens the door to the gym hesitantly then seeing there's no class she enters) "Hello?" (She looks around)

****

Teacher: (Poking his head out a door) "Can I help you miss?" (He comes out of the room)

****

Amanda: (She walks over to him) "Yes, my names Amanda. I'm new here and I have this class next."

****

Teacher: (He smiles) "Hi, I'm Mr. Durand, the gym teacher." (He shakes her hand) "You've got about 15 minutes before the bell rings, but you can go get changed now if you'd like." (He points to the doors on the other side of the gym) "Just over there."

****

Amanda: (She smiles) "Thanks." (She walks over to the girls change room and enters. Inside there are benches against the walls with hooks, and a room off to the side with showers. Impressed) "Wow, my old school didn't have stuff this nice." (She sits down on a bench and gets changed into black shorts and a plain black T-shirt. She takes a roll of tenser bandage out of her backpack and wraps it around her arm over her SC-3 tattoo. She frowns when she's done) "Man, I wish they'd have let me wear a long sleeve shirt to gym." (She moves her arm this way and that making sure the tenser bandage won't move. After putting her other clothes into her backpack with her other stuff, she leaves the change room. She walks over to the teacher in the middle of the gym) "Need any help?"

****

Mr. Durand: (He drops the mat he was carrying and moves it into place with his foot) "Sure, grab that bench and bring it over here." (He points to a bench by the wall, then sees the tenser bandage. Worried) "You going to be ok with that?" (He gestures to her arm)

****

Amanda: (She looks at her arm then back at him) "Ya, just pulled some muscles over the weekend, I'll be fine." (She quickly walks over to the bench after the Mr. Durand does to get something, and easily picks it up then brings it back) "How do you want it?"

****

Mr. Durand: (Walking back over to the mats with 2 helmets and 2 plastic poles that are padded on either end) "Upside down in the middle please." (He puts down the stuff he was carrying beside the bench after she puts it down. He smiles) "Thank you Amanda." (Kids start entering the gym. Turning to the students who just entered and raising his voice) "You might want to hurry up, it's 10 laps today." (Students groan as they walk to the change rooms)

****

Amanda: (She looks at Mr. Durand perplexed) "Laps? Then what's this for?" (She points to the stuff they're standing beside)

****

Mr. Durand: (He chuckles) "Each day the students have to do a different exercise to warm up their muscles before we do the activity. Today it's 10 laps around the gym." (He smiles then turns to the students coming out of the change rooms) "10 laps around the gym."

****

Amanda: (She shrugs and starts running, making sure not to go too fast. When she's done she walks over to the mats, not even breathing hard, and waits for her classmates to finish)

****

Lori: (She walks up beside Amanda slightly winded, and seeing the tenser bandage frowns) "What's that for?" 

****

Amanda: (She turns to Lori) "Nothing much, just pulled some muscles over the weekend." (She then turns to listen to what the teacher is saying)

****

Mr. Durand: (The students all having finished their laps and gathered around the mats) "Ok, for the next couple of days we'll be playing a modified version of a gladiators Duel. For those of you who don't know how to play, it's simple, you and an opponent will stand on that bench." (He points to the upside down bench surrounded by mats in the middle of the gym) "Balancing on that bench, you try to knock your opponent off using these, they're called Pugel Sticks." (He holds up a pole about 5 feet long with padded ends) "You'll also be wearing helmets for safety. We'll start with 2 volunteers and from there the person who wins will play the next person, and so on." (He pauses) "You lose by touching the ground, hitting someone in the head, using anything other then your Pugel Stick to attack with, or if you're disarmed. Any questions?" (He looks around at the students)

****

Boy-3: (Speaking from the back of the room) "Aren't we supposed to be on separate platforms?"

****

Mr. Durand: (He smiles) "Yes, but this is a modified version."

****

Girl-2: (Speaking up from the other side of the group) "Do we have to play?"

****

Mr. Durand: (He turns to the student talking) "Today no, but it'd help for the next class." (Looking at the whole group) "Any other questions? Ok, so who'd like to go first?"

****

Lori: (turning to Amanda and raising her eyebrows questionably) "You going to try it?"

****

Amanda: (She shakes her head) "No, I'm just going to watch today."

****

Lori: (She shrugs) "Well, I am." (She walks up to the teacher) "I'll go."

****

Mr. Durand: (He hands Lori one of the Pugel Sticks then looks for another volunteer) "Anybody else?" (A boy steps forward)

****

Boy-3: (Looking very arrogant and sure of himself) "I'll go."

****

Mr. Durand: "Ok." (He hands the boy a Pugel Stick then steps off the mats)

****

Amanda: (She moves to the front of the ring that's formed around the mats to watch Lori and the boy. At the whistle they start attacking each other. The boy lets fly a good swing but Lori dodges back then retaliates. The boy blocks the blow, then using a special technique, disarms Lori easily. She looks at Lori questionably when she arrives back beside her) "He's good, who is he?" 

****

Lori: (With a disgusted look) "A real jerk. His name's Kevin, he's a rich kid that thinks he's better than everyone else."

****

Amanda: (She watches Kevin beat student after student with the attitude like he was wasting his time. She frowns, disgusted with his attitude. Without looking at Lori) "I see what you mean."

****

Kevin: (Looking around at the students he sees Amanda talking to Lori and walks up to her) "Hay, Amanda is it? Want to take me on?"

****

Amanda: (Not bothering with pleasantries) "No."

****

Kevin: (He keeps pushing) "Why? Are you just chicken?"

****

Amanda: (Frowning) "No."

****

Kevin: (He smirks) "Then prove it."

****

Amanda: (Seriously teed at his attitude) "Fine." (She walks onto the mats, picks up the other Pugel Stick and puts on the helmet)

****

Kevin: (Getting on the beam, he grins then readies himself for battle) "Bring it on."

****

Amanda: (She summersaults onto the bench and lands without wobbling) "You asked for it." (She crouches then lunges forward when Mr. Durand blows the whistle, and aims a blow for his chest. He blocks it, and pushing it aside aims his own blow at her stomach. She does a back flip to avoid the hit, sending him off balance for a second, then summersaults over him to land on the other side of him and as she lands she swings for his back. Putting his Pugel Stick over his head he just blocks the blow then turns to face her. In the background you can hear the other students whispering)

****

Kevin: (He backs up a step and grins) "Not bad."

****

Amanda: (She smiles mischievously) "You haven't seen anything yet." (She lunges forward and swings, aiming for his back, then just as he moves to block the blow she jumps over him landing with her back to him, and hits his unprotected stomach with a back swing, sending him flying. The gym goes silent as everyone just stares. She straightens, turns around to face him, and gently jumps down taking the helmet off)

****

Kevin: (Getting up he takes off his helmet angrily and turns to Amanda) "Where'd you learn to do that?"

****

Amanda: (She looks him square in the eyes) "It was my first time actually." (She puts the stuff down beside the bench then walks towards the change rooms just as the bell rings, leaving him and everyone else speechless)

****

Lori: (Running after Amanda, shocked) "Were you serious about that being your first time?"

****

Amanda: (turning her head to look at Lori, confused) "Ya, why?"

****

Lori: (Wide-eyed with shock and disbelief) "Why!?! Because Kevin's been training for _years_ and has won several tournaments, he's one of the _best_, and you beat him like he was a novice. On top of that you had perfect balance doing all those flips, and Olympic gymnast aren't that good. That's why!"

****

Amanda: (Her eye's widen as she realizing what she's just done) "Oh!" 

****

To Be Continued

****

Author's Note: Sorry to stop it there but it was getting too long. Anyway tell me what you thought.


	5. End of a Long Day

Cybersix

**Chapter 5: The End of a Long Day**

By Cyber 

**Authors Note: **Hi! Yes I'm still here. Sorry this took so long; I've been busy with school. Anything with this – in front of it is from an unknown person (Doesn't know which person said/thought it). Anyway, enjoy!

****

**Scene: **(Everyone is in the change rooms, getting changed after a very interesting gym class)

**Amanda: **(With the change room dead quiet she can't ignore her class-mate's thoughts about her as she gets changed out of her gym clothes) 

-_'Wish I could've done what she did! I've wanted to put that jerk in his place for ages! _

_-'Wonder how she did that?'_

-_'What kind of freak is she? Ah man! I've got frog slime all over my clothes!'_

-_'Where'd she come from?'___

-_'How'd she do that?__ She doesn't look capable of doing that! Plus she has a bad arm!'_

-_'She's going to get it that's for sure! Kevin doesn't like being made a fool!'_

**Amanda: **(Not looking at anybody she leaves, one hand pressed against her head, to try and get rid of the headache that's starting, while the other caries her bag. She sighs, frustrated with her abilities) _'I really wish I could completely control my mind reading abilities, because this is going to drive me insane!'_ (Walking behind two guys in the hallway a few minutes later she overhears part of their conversation)

**Dan: **(Excitedly) "Did you hear what happened in gym class today?"

**Boy-4: **(Looking at his friend in curiosity) "No, what happened?"

**Dan: **(Shocked that his friend hasn't heard yet) "This new girl, I think her name's Amanda, anyway we're doing gladiators duel in class and Kevin's winning like usual, until Amanda steps forward. She was amazing! She beat him in less than 2 minutes! And you know how Kevin's a pro!"

**Amanda: **(She didn't wait for the rest as she got to her class and went to the farthest desk possible. Sitting down she starts taking off the tenser bandage) "Curse my life and special abilities. Now everyone thinks I'm a freak, on my first day too! That's gota be a record." (She pulls her sleeve into place to hid the tattoo)

**Lori: **(Having come up behind Amanda, she sees the SC-3 tattoo on her arm when she's finished taking off the tenser, before Amanda pulls her sleeve into place. She waits a second before making a comment as if she hadn't seen anything) "You're definitely the talk of the day."

**Amanda: **(She whirls around to face Lori, surprised) "Lori! I didn't hear you come up." (She'd been so engrossed in her problems she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings)

**Lori: **(She smirks) "That's obvious!" (At that moment the teacher enters the classroom) "Anyway see you later." (With that she turns around and sits down in a desk on the other side of the room, getting ready for class)

**Amanda: **(Sighing she takes her books out and puts them on her desk, ignoring the glances the other students give her. Muttering,) "This is definitely not my day." (She then opens her binder and focuses on the teacher, trying desperately to ignore the whispers and thoughts of her fellow students)

-----

**Scene: **(Inside Adrian's class room after school)

**Amanda: **(She walks in and slumps into a desk, putting her head down on the cool surface, dropping her bag on the floor beside the desk)

**Adrian: **(He looks up at her, concerned) "You ok?"

**Amanda: **(Lifting her head off the desk and looking back at the disguised Cybersix) "Ya, it's just been a looooonnng day."

**Adrian: **(He just lifts one eyebrow questionably)

**Amanda: **(She sighs) "With a frog war in biology, my common sense gone out the window in gym, and a math class where my so called 'special ability' wouldn't stop eavesdropping on everyone's thoughts, mainly about me…" (She sighs heavily)

**Adrian: **(Frowning) "I know about the biology incident but what happened in gym and math?"

**Amanda: **"I defeated this kid named Kevin in a Gladiators Duel really easily in gym. I found out, after I told everyone that it was my first try, that he's never been beaten and that he's a champion or something." (She rolls her eyes slightly) "So all through math I could 'hear' everything people where whispering or thinking."

**Adrian: **(A little confused) "I thought you could control your 'hearing'?"

**Amanda: **"Usually I can but there are times when it seems to have a mind of its own."

**Adrian: **(Curious) "So how come you didn't hold back in the Duel?"

**Amanda: **(She sighs) "I picked up on some of his thoughts while he was dueling and they just made me so mad. I've never liked people who think they're better then everyone, so when he challenged me I just had to take him down a few pegs. I didn't realize what I'd done until after I won and found out he was an undefeated champion."

**Adrian: **(Understanding) "Well next time be more careful."

**Amanda: **"Ya, I know." (She smiles gratefully)

**Lucas: **(He walks into the classroom and looks towards Adrian) "We still on for coffee today?"

**Adrian: **(He smiles at Lucas) "I'll be right there, just got to finish some stuff." (He turns back to Amanda who's smiling knowingly) "I'll see you later." (He gives her a look that says 'don't say a word')

**Amanda: **(She grabs her bag and makes her way to the door still smiling) "Ok." (She then leaves before she can say something she's not supposed to)

**Lucas: **(Looking after Amanda, confused) _'Wonder why she's so happy?'_

**Adrian: **(He grabs his books and heads for the door, smiling slightly at Lucas' confusion) "Come on let's go before someone takes our table." (He then leaves, Lucas following a second later)

-----

**Scene: **(At Adrian's apartment later that day, Amanda is sitting at the desk doing homework)

**Amanda: **(With her head propped up with her left hand, leaning forward, she's frowning at the math question) "I don't get it!" (She leans back, dropping her pencil in her math book and sighs in frustration)

**Adrian: **(He closes the door and moves towards Amanda, smiling) "Having fun with your homework?"

**Amanda: **(She glares at him for a few seconds) "No." (She then turns around completely in the chair, pleading with her eyes for an affirmative) "We're going to go see what Jose's up to, right?" (She looks expectantly at Cybersix)

**Cybersix: **(Dropping her disguise she chuckles a little at Amanda's eagerness to get away from her homework, but then turns serious) "Yes! If Yashimoto is right then…" (She doesn't finish since they both know what would happen)

-----

**Scene: **(Outside Adrian's apartment building Lori is standing in the shadows)

**Lori: **(Looking at her watch then back at the window on the top floor) _'What do I expect to find out from watching their window?' _(She frowns, questioning her motives for being there)_ 'Hopefully some answers!' _(She shifts positions to get comfortable. Just then the light in the window goes out and a female figure in a leather body suit with a cape and fedora hat steps out and jumps to the roof of the building across the street. A second female figure soon follows but without a cape and hate. She straightens up and pushes herself further into the shadows to avoid being seen, smiling) _'I knew it! Amanda does know Adrian's secret!' _(She steps out of the shadows after a few seconds) _'So who are they? How do they know each other? And what are they? No human can jump that far!' _(She frowns, trying to figure out what they're hiding as she heads into the apartment building and up the stairs. She knows a little about Cybersix/Adrian but nothing about Amanda. When she reaches Adrian's door she looks around then pulls out a pin and proceeds to pick the lock. After a couple of minutes you hear a click and the door swings open, she then enters and closes the door.) _'Now let's see what I can find out.'_ (After carefully looking though drawers, closets, and cabinets she finds a small box, full of glowing green vials, under the bed. Before she's able to do anything she hears the slightest thud behind her. Turning around she comes face to face with a big black panther)

**Data 7: **(He looks at the box full of Sustenance then back at Lori and softly starts to growl) 

**Lori: **(Not taking her eyes off the panther, she slowly gets up and makes her way to the door. Once at the door she yanks it open and runs out, not stopping until she's a fair distance away. Finally stopping in an ally she starts to shake from the fear of being that close to a real panther and getting away unscathed) _'That was a really BIG panther!'_ (Quickly looking around she then hurries home)

**Data 7: **(Standing on a roof not too far away he watches Lori head home, then goes in search of his sister)

-----

**Scene: **(Outside Jose's mansion, two Fixed Idea's are loading crates onto a truck with a Techno supervising)

**Techno1: **(After yelling at one of the FI's for not being careful with the crates) "…Finish loading the crates onto the truck, but this time **be careful**." (He points towards the last crate, with his free hand, and the Fixed Idea goes to finish loading just as the second FI jumps out of the back of the truck and heads for the same crate. The Techno returns to his checklist)

**Techno2: **(Being the overall supervisor of the packing up and leaving, he comes out to see if they're finished loading the truck. Seeing that it's not done yet he yells at everyone to hurry up then goes to check on another section of the packing, sighing and muttering incoherently under his breath)

**Techno1: **(He looks up from his checklist in time to see both Fixed Ideas pick up the same crate. Quickly he dashes over to them waving his arms and yelling, knowing exactly what going to happen) "No! Stop! Put that down!" (Both FI's turn towards him to pay attention to what he's yelling about and tear the crate apart in the process. By some freak chance Jose gets buried by the contents that where in the crate, mainly spare parts to different things. The Techno skids to a halt beside the pile Jose's buried under) "Master!" (He turns to the FI's and points to the piles beside him, frustrated with their incompetence) "Hurry and unbury him!"

-----

**Scene: **(Meanwhile Cybersix and Amanda are hidden in a tree, a safe distance away, watching the events unroll in front of Jose's mansion)

**Amanda: **(Barely able to contain her laughter) "They are…snort…so…giggle…in for it!" (She doubles over, one hand covering her mouth while the other hangs onto the tree for support, trying not to make too much noise and give away their location)

**Cybersix: **(Smiling, she contains her laughter better then Amanda) "Come on, before we're found out" (She quietly moves away from the mansion and Jose's yelling before heading to the other side, Amanda right behind her. Arriving on the other side they find almost nobody there) 

**Amanda: **(Frowning, her laughter gone, she surveys the area) "Either Jose's getting sloppy or someone's not at their post."

**Cybersix: **(Also frowning, she looks around more carefully) "Or it could be a trap."

**Amanda: **(She turns to Cybersix questionably) "Well are we going to stay here all night? Or go check the place out?"

**Cybersix: **(Still suspicious about their good fortune she hesitates) "We're going in but be on guard, with Jose you never can tell." (With that they head inside) 

-----

**Scene: **(Inside Jose's mansion a few minutes later)

**Cybersix:** (Looking around the third empty room they've entered) "Looks like Yashimoto was right when he said Jose was taking everything."

**Amanda:** (She frowns) "But what's the point? Even if he's going back to the compound for Von Reichter's files and the master lab why strip this place bare? He's bound to come back eventually." (She looks towards Cybersix for an answer)

**Cybersix:** (Looking grim) "So that there'll be nothing for us to use while he does whatever and if I'm guessing right he's also hoping we'll run out of Sustenance." (She turns to leave)

**Amanda:** (Snapping out of her shock she stares after Cybersix incredulously) "You're just going to let him leave, without doing anything, without trying to stop him?"

**Cybersix:** (She turns to face Amanda and answers, keeping her voice low but firm) "What do you expect me to do? We need him alive at the moment so that we can live and we can't stop him from leaving. If we try to do anything he'll just leave quicker, maybe leaving some things behind but not much by the look of things. All we can do at the moment is stock up on Sustenance and conserve what we do have." 

**Amanda: **(She looks to the floor in surrender) "You're right, I'm sorry, it's just that I don't like just letting him go and not doing anything to stop him." 

**Cybersix: **(She puts a comforting arm around her shoulders) "I know what you mean but there's only so much we can do at the moment without getting ourselves killed." (She smiles reassuringly at Amanda when she looks up) "Come on we've got some hunting to do." (With that they both leave)

**To Be Continued**


End file.
